Love Stoned
by bFishstix
Summary: There's a first time for everything... Will there be trouble ahead?...
1. On The Fire Escape

_A/N- I've never been high, so if I got some stuff wrong, that's why. But I've watched movies and read about it to know enough._

**Chapter One- On the Fire Escape**

"Come on, Freddie, try it."

"No!" he snapped. "My mom would kill me."

"No, she wouldn't. You're her little sweetie pie." Sam mocked as she held out her hand to him.

"No, Sam, I don't want to do it anyway."

"Why? This is some good stuff. You don't know what you're missin'." She said as she took a puff.

They were silent for a moment, then Freddie spoke up, "So, what does it taste like?" he asked, curiously.

Sam looked at him with a smile and raised eyebrow. "You want to, don't ya?"

"No! I just asked. Can I ask?!"

"Yes, but you could only know if you try it."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it." She said, scooting closer to him. "Maybe this place could be a place for all your firsts." She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away quickly. "Remember the kiss?"

"Of course." He looked at her, smiling. "But I just don't know about this." He frowned.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you're gonna get addicted to it."

"You never know. I might love it."

She just laughed.

"What?"

""Nothing. Just thinking what it would be like if Freddie Benson was a stoner."

He just rolled his eyes. He was silent for a moment again.

"So, what'd you decide?"

He sighed, "Just gimmie it!"

"Whoa! Freddie's gonna be a bad boy tonight!" She handed him it as she gave him an interesting look.

He reached out and took it, but he just stared at it.

"Well, do it already!"

"Just give me a second!" He took a breath and said, "Is it worth it?"

"Uh, yes, because you'll feel good!"

"Maybe for you. I can't," He gave it back, but she didn't accept it. "Sam!"

"What?"

"Take it!"

"No!"

"Okay," He was about to threw it down, but she stopped him.

"Ah! What the hell, Freddie? This cost me about two dollars and fifty cents!" She took it back and took a puff, then blew the smoke in his face, which made him cough.

He rolled his eyes once again. " I bet you 'borrowed' somebody else's money, right?"

"No!" She snapped. "For the first time, I didn't, smartass!"

They were quiet.

"So," He spoke up. "You got any more?"

"Any more money? Nope!"

He shook his head and laughed. "You must be really high."

"Yep! And you should join too."

"I was going to."

She lit another one and handed it to him. This time he didn't think twice; he just took a puff and started coughing his head off.

"Easy, Benson. Don't hit it too hard."

"Okay, Puckett, I won't." He took another puff and blew smoke out slowly.

She smiled. "So, how do you feel?"

He just sat there, looking around. "Uh, I feel freakin' awesome!"

"See. Told ya!" She said as she took it out of his hand and puffed.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I. ." He said word by word, loudly.

"I love you too, Freddie."

His eyes sprung wide open. "You do?"

"Yeah. Don't you get the hints?"

"Well, kinda, but I always thought you hated me sometimes."

"Now, why would I hate you?" She got closer and put her arm around him. He smiled.

"Want another hit?"

"Sure." He grabbed it and did it again.

"Freddie, you know what?" She laughed. "We're higher than sea turtles."

"I want one!" He said excitedly.

"Me too, but my mom would start yelling at it like the cat."

They both laughed, then got really silent and looked at each other, dreamily.

"Wanna kiss?"

"You've read my mind, Freddie."

They both leaned in. It started out just as pecking, then turned into a make-out scene, and that's when someone came toward them.

"Sam? Freddie?" They walked closer and shouted, "Oh my God!", which caused them to break.

_To Be Continued… _


	2. Oh, Pink Bunnies?

**Chapter 2- Oh, Pink Bunnies?**

"Oh, my God!" They repeated. Sam and Freddie just stared at them with their eyes wide open, then suddenly started cracking up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" They both said, trying not to laugh again.

"Sure." The person rolled their eyes. "So, you guys having fun?"

Sam was about to answer, but Freddie interrupted. "We weren't having _any_ fun. Just talking about…" He had to think, "Homework." He raised one eyebrow and said with a positive attitude, "Yeah, that's it!"

"Yeah, like Sam does homework!" They giggled.

Sam bluffed. "Uh, that's not… well," She had to think, " that is so true!" She went and apologized to them. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She looked so serious, and it was confusing the person.

"Sam, you're like so weird right now." They pointed to Freddie, "You too." And they went and sat down. "What's with you two? You guys are usually at each others throats."

Sam and Freddie turned their heads slowly toward each other, looking worried.

"What's going on?… Spill the details!"

"Um," Freddie started, nervously. Sam sighed, "Alright. We're like so high right now." She smiled, and he mumbled, "Sam!" He didn't want to them to know.

They were silent.

"Wanna hit?" Sam asked them as she was about to light another one.

"No, I do not!"

"Come on, try it." She gave her the sad eyes. "You might like it."

They rolled their eyes. "I can't believe my best friend is trying to get me high."

Sam lit it and took a puff. "Carls, Freddie was brave."

"You probably made him by shoving it in his mouth."

"Nope! And that rhymes with dope!" Sam giggled and Carly did too.

"So, want to?" Sam scooted toward her with her hand out.

Carly smacked her hand and made her drop it.

"Ah, Carly, don't do that!" She said as she bent down and picked it up. While she was down, Freddie smacked her on the butt and said, "Got ya!" and she laughed. Carly couldn't help to laugh either.

"Whoa, Freddie! That was nice!" Sam said, flirtingly.

He leaned to look outside, like he was distracted by something. He waited. A second later he waved.

"What're you waving at?"

"That pink bunny!" He pointed.

"Huh?" Sam and Carly wondered and looked outside the window again.

"Whoa! There it goes again!" He yelled. "And I think it waved at me."

They both looked at him like he was nuts. "Uh…"

"I'm serious!" He took off running.

"Where the heck are you going?" Sam asked as he ran face first into the front lobby door and fall to the ground. "Ow," he said. "I'm okay."

They rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh… That door came out of nowhere!" He tried to get up, but as he seen someone walk in the door, he fell back down.

"Freddie!" They rushed to him also.

He sat up. "Mom, I'm fine!"

"Sweetie, you have a bump on your head." She helped him stand up. "We've got to get the taken care of. Come on." She grabbed his arm and started walking him to the hallway. He was trying to get free, but it was difficult because she had her hands gripped tight around his arm. "Mom, please! I'm really fine!" He sighed. "Mom, I don't need you to do every little thing for me!"

She stopped in her tracks and gasped, "Fredward!"

"Well, it's so true. I'm not a little kid anymore!"

She looked at him furiously. "Fredward Benson, how dare you?!"

"Every time, you do this. I'm getting sick and tired of you keeping me prisoner all the time. I just hate it!"

"I'm just trying to do the right thing." She was tearing up.

"Oh, God, mom. I'm just growing up, that's all."

"Well, I don't want to let my little boy go." She sobbed and let his arm go.. "You're all I've got."

He just stood there, looking at her, without making a single face.

"Wow, Freddie, you made your mother cry. That's so not cool." Carly whispered seriously to him.

He sighed. "Just leave me alone!" He started to walk off and disappeared around the corner.

"Sorry, Ms. Benson." Carly said. Sam just stood there silently.

"What's gotten into him today? Yesterday he was just fine."

"I…" Carly started to tell her about what he had did, but stopped herself. "I don't know."

Ms. Benson walked back to her apartment room, with her head down.

Carly went outside to walk to the library.

Sam started looking for Freddie. After three minutes, she went to Carly's and let herself in.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. She shrugged. She had to go to the bathroom, so walked to the door and swung it open, without thinking to knock first.

Her mouth had dropped wide open.

_A/N- Sorry another cliffy… _


	3. Pretty Fly

**Chapter 3- Pretty Fly**

She stood there, looking as he had a towel on his head, drying his hair.

She gazed around the room, and then out of the corner of her eye, she seen him jump and yell, "Ahh! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I've got to go." She sighed.

"Yeah, duh. Get out of here!"

"No, I meant, I've gotta pee." She stepped closer to him and said, "Um, nice." with a smile and looked down.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and said, "Get outta here!" He started pushing her out the door, but she fought his force and walked back in, over to the toilet.

"I'm gonna use this now, if you don't mind!" She said with an annoying sigh.

"Fine," He was annoyed also. "I'll go get something to eat. I'm starved!"

He walked into the kitchen, over to the refrigerator and opened it. He glanced around in it, then his eyes widen when he seen a ham sitting on a plate.

"Yum!" He said as he sat it down on the island counter top. He got some bread from cupboard and started making a ham sandwich.

With it in his hand, he made his way to the couch to sit down. He grabbed the remote with the other hand and turned on the television.

It was some kind of soap opera and he made a weird face. "What the hell is this?" He started flipping through the channels for something good to watch, instead of the garbage, as he called it, that was just on.

He was nibbling on his sandwich too.

It wasn't too long after that he found a show that caught his eye pretty quickly. He stared at the screen for a second. His eyes were wide once again. He was totally get into it.

A minute later, Sam came out of the bathroom and asked, trying not to laugh, "Freddie, what are you watching?"

He didn't answer, so she walked to him and her eyes widen. "Freddie!"

He jumped. "What?!" he screamed. "I wasn't doing anything." He said as he tried to hide what he was doing under his towel.

She gave him an interesting smile. "Ya think I'm an idiot?" She sat down beside him and he was very quiet. She pointed to the television and asked, "What's this? It's not even rated R." She was confused, but laughed. "You were getting off to Bigbird?!"

He just sat there, feeling embarrassed. "Um, I guess."

She just started cracking up.

"Well, that bird is attractive!"

"Freddie, this is the last time you smoke anything, because you're even weirder than normal." She said seriously.

"But you're so much more attractive." He looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks. I do believe that I am." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Make-out time, again.

They continued that for a few minutes, then it grew even more passionate.

And with their luck again, someone walked in the front door, seeing them half nude and on top of each other.

"Sam, Freddie? Why are you," They screamed, causing both of them to look.

"Spencer, get outta here!"

"Um, this is where I live." He walked to the kitchen, getting away from that scene. "So, you guys almost done?" He asked, confusing himself.

"Not really." Sam said, smiling.

"Well, you guys should really do that somewhere else."

"Why?"

"Uh, it's my home."

They listened to him, and they both got their clothes on again and left to continue somewhere else. *hehe*

He stood there, wondering why two minors were doing it on his couch. He thought they hated each other. Well, sometimes hate turns into love.

---

_A/N- Ha, I was listening to "Pretty Fly" by the Offspring while writing this. And sorry so short, but I'm kind of in a writer's block, so if you guys have any ideas, that'd be great. I'll give you credit for any that you have. Thank You. _

_More chapters soon. _


	4. Sam's House

_A/N- Sorry, so short again, but I left off there, because I have many ideas for the next few chapters to go with this one. Please enjoy this chapter, even though you people gonna not like me very much for leaving all these cliffhangers. lol! _

**Chapter 4 - Sam's House**

Sam walked into her house with Freddie following her. They seen her mom on the couch with a black cat on her lap.

"Hi," Freddie spoke up.

She looked at him, weirdly. "Who are you?"

"Freddie."

"Freddie, huh. So, you're gonna do my daughter?" She looked somewhat happy, and he just stood there.

"Mom, what the hell?!" Sam was ticked.

"What?" Her mom looked at her.

"Well, you just don't ask that personal question!" Sam snapped.

Her mom looked over at Freddie again and said, "So, you are." Sam rolled her eyes. "Good boy." She smiled. He was so confused as she kept blabbing on and on.

"Mom! Shut up!" Sam started to walk upstairs. "Come on, Freddie."

"Do you guys want some protection?" Her mom yelled loud enough so they could hear.

Sam groaned, "Ugh! We already have some. Now leave us alone!"

They reached her room. Sam opened the door and they stepped in, then closed it.

"Nice room." Freddie looked around. "Well, your mom seemed… nice too."

She laughed. "Nice? Try embarrassing. My room is messed up and so is she."

"Nah, she isn't that bad… Wait, maybe she is." He thought for a second, "IDK." He went and sat on her bed and said, "Nice racecar bed."

"Yeah. My dad bought it for me right before he fled the state."

"I wish I could have a bed like this, but my mom would be too scared it'd run over me or something dumb."

She sat down next to him, facing him. "Your mom is kinda nuts too."

He laughed. "Well, she is just way over-protective."

They both sat quietly for a moment, then she leaned in to kiss him and whispered in his ear, "Hey, I like you a lot!" He kissed her back, softly on the lips, then stopped and asked, "Wanna smoke?"

She shook her head yes, pulled one out of her pocket, a lighter too, and lit it. They kept passing it to each other for a puff.

A few minutes later, she asked, "So, do you see Peter Cotton Tail?" and laughed.

"Hopping down the bunny trail." He sang. "Hippy, hoppy, Easter's on its way!" She joined in.

"Wonder it'll be like meeting him?" He asked, wondering. They both laid down, next to each other.

"I don't know. Maybe he's evil."

"Ya think so?" He asked, turning his head toward her.

"Yeah. I mean, what if he tries to eat us?"

"Nah, he won't do that. I think he's nice."

"Maybe. But I've seen my cousins rabbit and he bit my finger."

"What did you do about it? Kill it?"

"No. I just hit it with a remote, then my cousin told his mom, and God I got yelled at… Well, I was only six and mischievous."

He raised one eye brow and smiled. "You're still are so mischievous, and I think I like it when you are."

"Why, thank you, Freddie." She rolled over and kissed him once again.

A moment later, it grew more passionate, as he had his shirt off and was taking hers off for her.


	5. iWant Some HOTDOGS!

_A/N- Late update, I know. … I'm gonna change the story title to Love Stoned instead of iBadBear. It makes much more sense, I think. … So, here's this chapter, and um, I didn't know what to think of this. I felt way too insecure writing this. Maybe because I've never experienced it yet. Yeah, yeah, call me a good-girl. Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter even though it might go a little fast, just because I wanted to make them get it over with. LOL! Oh, and I have a perverted mind as you can tell in here. XD _

**Chapter 5- iWant Some HOTDOGS!**

When Freddie got Sam's shirt off, he just sat there and stared at her, blankly. She was confused, but she chuckled. Drool was coming from his mouth.

"Freddie?"

"Oh.. Girl, you're just so damn sexy!"

"Really?" She said as she had seen what was sticking up between his legs. She got up and he wondered where she was going. But she didn't go anywhere. She stood inches away from him, and slowly started taking off her pants. Freddie drooled some more.

Slowly, she climbed on top of him and he didn't say a word. She started kissing him, then started down his chest as he shivered. As she got down below his waist, she started to take off his pants.

She slowly began to lick it and he was like, "Oh, gosh!"

A few minutes later…

"Sorry," he said worriedly.

"For what?"

"For having an accident."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're suppose to do that, dork."

"Oh." He raised up and seen the mess he made. "So, why is it white?"

"How the hell should I know?!" She said with a laugh.

A second later, Freddie was the one on top this time and he had done the same thing that Sam done to him.

"Freddie!" She yelled through a moan. "I want you. I _need_ you!" She raised up as the same time he did. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down, with her tongue in his mouth massaging his. It got deeper by the moment and they finally went all the way.

* * *

"Shit."

"Huh?"

"I'm starved! I want some HOTDOGS!"

Freddie began to chuckle, "You just had a _hotdog_."

"What? No I didn't… Oh." Sam laughed and shook her head. "Freddie, you have a perverted mind."

"Yeah. My mom hates it when I say things like that. She says it's immature, but I say it's no big deal. Everyone is perverted sometimes."

"Fredward. Thank God, you're so cute!" She said as she had gotten up from the bed and walked to the door with a cover wrapped around her body. He smiled as he put on his pants, then went to her.

"Let's get some HOTDOGS!"

Sam quickly looked at him with eyes wide open. "Okay, you're not scaring me. You want a _hotdog_?! Oh geez, Freddie, please don't tell me you're gonna start liking the same sex." She joked.

"Ha! '_I want some Hotdogs_' should be totally our inside joke!"

"Yeah. Then everyone would be like all confused, going nuts to figure it out. We are the only ones to get it. Haha! Good one, Fredward."

They both walked out of the room and down to the kitchen to get something to eat. After-all, they were high and had the munchies.

"So, Freddie, you and my daughter had a good time?"

He just chuckled.

"Mom!"

"What? You always say that when I ask this young man a question."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to answer it!"

"Why, sure he does. Right, Freddie?"

"Um…"

"I won't get mad. I'll be glad that she found someone that took her innocence away from her." She smiled.

"Mom! What the fudgesickle?!"

"Sam, I'm just trying to be polite."

"No you're not! That's just rude."

"So, Freddie, how was she?"

"Um… good." He blushed and looked down.

"God, mom, way to ruin a moment in the kitchen!"

"Huh? That didn't make sense." Her mom said.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Whatever! … We're starved, and gonna eat hotdogs!" Sam went to the refrigerator and got them out of the drawer. She grabbed a pair of scissors, cut them open, and took one out. Putting it in her mouth, she looked at Freddie with a raised eye brow. She carefully spun the hotdog around and made it go in and out. After that, she took it out and lick it, then ate it all in one bite. Freddie was like whoa!

Sam went to her mother and said with pieces still in her mouth, "Mom, you wanna know so bad, so, he was GREAT like this hotdog! To die for." She had accidentally spit pieces on her face. Oops. Her bad.

_A/N- Okay, this is the end of this chapter. So how was it? Was it to die far, in the words of Sam. Ha!  
_

_Now, I'll be thinking about the next chapter. I'll try to make it longer than this one. _


	6. Carly Finds Out The Random Truth

_A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait for an update, but I'm in a major writer's block. It took forever just to write this chapter… But I tried to make it interesting, and there's a lot of perverted things in here, like "that's what she said." _

…_I'm sorry if this is blah… _

**Chapter 6 - Carly Finds Out The Random Truth**

Sam and Freddie showed up at Carly's apartment…

"So, did you guys have fun?"

Freddie snickered. Sam elbowed him and he flinched.

"Did you guys enjoy yourselves?" They said a little louder.

"Carly, it wasn't anything." Sam said seriously as she came closer to her best friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, okay!" Carly said in an annoying tone. "Let's pretend I didn't see you two making out on the fire-escape?!"

"You jealous?" Sam smirked. Freddie was hoping she wouldn't say anything about what they did after that… He gulped.

Carly looked over at him. "Freddie, why do you look so nervous?" she asked nicely.

"Uh, nothing." He answered. Sam looked at him, evilly…

"OW!!" Freddie jumped away from Sam. "Why did you pinch me?!"

Sam smiled and just shrugged.

"Sam!" Carly looked at her. "Freddie!" then him.

"What?" Freddie came closer to her, but still looking at Sam with an evil look upon his face.

"You come too Sam." Carly demanded.

Sam snickered, "But I-"

"NOW!"

Sam eyes are wide open. "Okay!" She walked over to her.

Carly was quiet for a moment, then bam! She banged their heads together.

"OW!!" Sam and Freddie both yelped.

"Why?!" Freddie asked. "Yeah, why?!" Sam asked also.

"Tell me whatever I don't know."

Sam mumbled to herself, not thinking it sounded a little perverted, "It's kinda long…"

Freddie mumbled softly in her ear, "That's what you said!" and she couldn't help to laugh.

Carly was confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Sam and Freddie both looked up. "Did you guys paint the ceiling?" Sam asked.

Carly frowned.

Sam seen her and asked, "Well, I really want to know." She looked up again. "Why white?"

"That's what I said!" Freddie snickered.

"What?" Carly was confused once again.

"Well, it should be blue or black. Something better than boring." Sam said kind of serious.

Freddie laughed. "It is boring, isn't it?" He looked up. "Maybe gray. Or brown. No, wait, purple!" His eyes widen like he was surprised.

Sam laughed and then put on a confused look. "What? Really, purple? Freddie, are you a little on the pretty side, there?"

"Watch it, Puckett!" He said with a straight face, and she just gave him a smile with a wink.

"We didn't paint the ceiling!" Carly snapped. "Guys, what in the world are you talking about?!"

"I was really talking about the ceiling." Sam said.

"Wait, you were really talking about the ceiling!?" Freddie looked surprised, and Sam turned to him.

"Yeah. What did you think it was?"

Freddie was silent and turned away from her. She swung her arm in front of his chest and brought him back. "Tell me!" she said nicely.

"Nothing."

"Guys!" Carly spoke again.

Freddie whispered in Sam's ear, and she just laughed because now she understood.

"Are you guys gonna tell me what's going on?" Carly was getting impatient. "Or what?"

Sam walked over to her again. "Carly, It's complicated."

"Well, somewhat…" Freddie started to say, but Sam gave him another elbow-in-the-ribs.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Carly yelled. "The truth!"

Sam and Freddie just stood there, with their eyes wide open.

"Okay, you want the truth…" Sam looked at her seriously and she nodded.

"So, Freddie and I ha…" Sam got cut off by Freddie, "a sweet dance move for a break-dance… contest…" He confused himself. Sam had the same expression on her face. "And wanted to show it to you…"

Carly asked, "You break-dance?"

"Um, yeah. Well, it's kinda hard…" Freddie was confusing himself even more.

"That's what you said." Sam mumbled to herself.

"And it'll probably get easier as you go."

"That's what I said." Sam snickered.

"Freddie, you're making no sense!" Carly said.

"Well, at first it doesn't make any sense, then when you start doing it, you'll nail it eventually."

"And that's what we said." Sam started busting out laughing. She, then got weird looks from Carly, so she put on a frown and said to Freddie, "Would you stop with the 'that's what she said' jokes already?!"

"Oh my gosh! I just figured it out; you and Freddie did it, didn't ya?"

Sam imitating a bell, said, "We have a winner!"

… silence…

---------

_A/N- So, how was that? Weird? … This'll probably be the last chapter, unless I could think of something use. Sorry guys, major writer's block, like I said before. :/ _


	7. Six Weeks Later

_A/N- So I'm going to continue this… I bunch of ideas came flowing to me all at once. *eyes widen* … Get ready to read more chapters coming your way… soon… :D _

**Chapter 7- Six Weeks Later**

"Why are we here?" Freddie groaned as he and Sam made their way into a department store.

"You damn well know!" She snapped.

"But we were protected." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, the first time. Not the second time!"

He just stared at her with a blank questionable look on his face. "We did it again?"

She had the same look but was annoyed. "Freddie, why are you so stupid?!"

"What? I can't remember!"

She sighed, "Yes, we did. And probably why you can't remember a damn thing is because you were so damn drunk!"

He shrugged. "Well, it was my first time being wasted." Then he asked, "Were you drunk?"

She huffed, "Yes, Freddie. It was at Griffin's party. Everyone was."

They were in aisle eleven and she just picked up a box that was on the rack.

"You aren't, Sam."

"Now, how do you 'exactly' know that, Fred-wad?!"

He fidgets, "Well, um…"

She got in his face and said, "Please do not talk to me until I buy and take this damn test!" She swung her hand with it in front of his face, then walked away. He followed, rolling his eyes.

They were at the front counter, and as the cashier was ringing it up, they kept giving Sam weird looks, which she noticed in a heartbeat. "What? I'm sure a lot of teenage girls come in here to buy those."

The cashier shrugged. "You've got a point there."

"Sam, this is ridiculous. You can't be, because I just know."

Sam just stared at him. "What did I say, Benson?! Shut your mouth until I … I mean 'WE' find out!" He just there silently. She slammed down the money on the counter. The cashier just smiled and handed her the bag.

Peeved off, she stormed out the door, with him slowly following her.

Halfway down the sidewalk, she noticed that he wasn't beside her. She stopped and turned around. There he was, moping with his head down. "Freddie, move your butt!"

"No!" He yelled back.

"Yes. Soon as we get to my house, we can find out!"

"If you're in a hurry, then use that portal potty!" He pointed.

She turned her head toward the park and looked at it, then sighed heavily. "Fine." She marched over to him and grabbed his arm. "You're going in there with me though"

"No, Sam!" He kept yelling that and tried to get free, but she had her hands tightly gripped; he couldn't even budge. She kept her grip all the way there.

"I'm not going in there!"

She opened the door, "Oh, yes you are." then shoved him in, with her behind him, locking it.

"Freddie, don't think about leaving!" She said with a crazy look in her eye. "I'll break your thumbs like Gibby's!" she warned.

His eyes widen. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. "Now, move it! I've been holding my pee for like two hours. I've gotta go." She sat down on the toilet and began to read the directions on the box.

"So, it basically says to pee on it and then wait for like ten minutes." She took it out of the box. "Easy." And she began doing her business, while Freddie was turned, facing the wall.

About ten minutes later, Sam picked it up where it was laying on the toilet paper holder thing. "Well, that sucks." She kicked the wall.

He was standing over her shoulder and said, "Well, there's always…" She turned to him and said angrily, "Look, Benson, I don't believe in that crap!" She sighed. "I'm having this kid if you like it or not. Got it?" She was about to leave until something came to her mind. "Oh, and if you even try to bail out, I'll hurt you so bad it would be not even be funny." She backed away and walked out, slamming the door and leaving him in it.

"Geez, I was just gonna say adoption." He thought to himself.

* * *

She just arrived at Carly's and let herself in.

"Hey." Carly said, walking toward her.

"Hey." Sam said with a half sad and mad expression.

Carly looked at the door, then back at Sam. "Where's Freddie? His mom came over here looking for him. Something about a tick bath."

Sam growled. "Who cares about that nub right now!" She sat down on the couch. "I've got bigger problems."

"What's wrong?" Carly sat down next to her. "Did your mom catch her hair on fire again?" She sounded serious.

Sam chuckled a little, "No." and she thought for a second, "Well, I haven't been home, so I don't know."

"Oh, just wondering. So, what's wrong with you?"

Sam just looked at her with a slight smile but then it became a frown again. "Carly, I've done something very stupid."

"So. You always do stuff like that. You're Sam, my misbehaved best friend." Carly smiled at her, then laughed. "Did you shove Miss. Briggs into a locker today and she gave you detention?"

Sam shook her head no. "I haven't got a chance to do that… yet." She sounded sad.

"Um, oh, did you slap Mr. Howard with…" Sam cut her off, "Carly, I didn't do anything that would get me into detention."

"What?" Carly was confused.

"This might cost me my whole life."

"Oh, no! You didn't!"

"Yeah, Carls, I am."

Carly said very quickly, "You are going to jail because you did a very illegal thing. They sentenced you for life?" Carly jumped up from the couch . "Those bitches!"

Sam looked very confused. Shocked too. "Uh, Carly, no…" As she was speaking, Freddie just had let himself in… She looked at him. "This nub knocked me up."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Fredward Benson xD

_A/N- Um, I hope this is good… :/_

**Chapter 8 - Fredward Benson!**

It was now nine o'clock at night and Freddie was in his room, lying on the bed, with his arms folded underneath his head. Though he wasn't really thinking of anything. He was just spacing out after he, alone, smoked one. Yeah, Sam got him hooked. He slightly chuckled as he remembered telling Sam that he would've; then reached for his cell phone and text messaged Sam: "Freddie Benson is officially a stoner, lol!" He pressed send, and was hoping that it'd cheer her up, since she and Carly are now in a fight. Something about Carly saying Sam was irresponsible, then Sam threw in a remark about Carly always being Miss. Perfect all the time, and should go out and live in the moment more often. Sam didn't even take one last look at Carly; she just stormed out the door, leaving her ex-best friend with her other geek-face friend Freddie.

Buzz, buzz. His phone had vibrated. It was a text from Sam that read: "So, idc. Don't ya think we have bigger problems?"

He was going to reply when another text popped up. It read: "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, don't ya think _**I **_have bigger problems?"

Freddie: Hey! What's your prob?

Sam: um well, it's YOU!

Freddie: What did I do?

… No reply…

Freddie: Sam, what did I do wrong?

Sam: ugh! Freddie how many times do I have to say it? u knocked me up. ur so stupid!

Freddie: Sam, I love you. I want to be part of this baby's life. I want us to be a family together.

Sam: wow. i think i just shed a tear. that was so a happy text, Freddie. yay!

Freddie: was that a sarcastic remark? Or u just playing with me?

… No reply…

Freddie: SAM!

Sam: God, Freddie, just leave me alone!

Freddie: I Love You!

Sam: WHATEVER!

Freddie tossed his phone onto the nightstand and laid back down in the position like he was before. He sighed heavily then sat back up, and hung his head down. He was feeling angry, depressed, and of course high. He shook his head and went to the radio. He switched it on and What I Got by Sublime was playing. "Ooo. Awesome tune!" he said as he turned the volume up. Then he just shrugged, now without a worry, and took the half smoked joint off his nightstand and lit it up. He said to himself, "It's a really good time to enjoy this… again." and laughed as he took a puff.

A few minutes later, "Freddie, would you please turn that down?" His mother yelled through the blaring music, walking into his door to turn it down.

His eyes widen and was trying to hide it.

"What stinks?"

With a straight face, he said, "Mom, did ya leave something to burn on the stove again?"

"What? I never burn anything. I'm an awesome cook. You should know that, Freddie."

"Yeah. What you don't know of." He mumbled under his breathe. Then he looked down quickly and carefully put the joint out in under his pillow. He quickly looked back up at her, thinking she wouldn't notice.

"What's under there?"

"Nothing. Go check on the stove!" He had gotten up and tried to push her out. It didn't work. She made her way around him and picked up the pillow. He did a face-palm.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Fredward Carl Benson!"

"What can I explain? Love is what I got." He just smirked.

"You think this is a joke?"

He didn't say anything. His mother just stared at him angrily.

Suddenly his phone buzzed on the stand. His mother started reach for it, but he said, "Mom, you really shouldn't."

She looked at him with an half surprised smile, but was still wasn't satisfied. "Why do guilty? Got something else to hide?" She picked him his phone and flipped it open. It was a text message that she read out loud: "_Freddie, I've been having second thoughts. I don't know if I want this baby… Could you come over?_" She slowly looked up from the phone and her mouth just dropped wide open.

Freddie's eyes widen once more as he gulped and said, "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. Bye." and quickly took off running out his door.

* * *

_**A/N- How was that?… And I'm telling ya ahead of time, do not even worry about Sam's last text message. I won't let anything like that happen in this story. : )**_


	9. Denial

A/N- Did you miss me? Ha! … So, here's another chapter…

**Chapter 9 - Denial.**

He was standing at Sam's front door. Her mother, Pam let him in. "Well, look, who it is. Frank! How ya been?"

He looked confused as he told her it was Freddie.

"Ohhh! Right! … Freddie, how ya been?"

"I've been good. Thanks… Well, Sam wants to talk to me, so yeah…"

He walked inside and began to walk down the hall to Sam's room.

As he stepped into the room, he yelled, "Sam! What're you doing?" and ran to her, grabbing it out of her hand.

"Benson!"

"You can't do this anymore, Sam."

"Why the hell not?" She shouted back at him, getting up from the bed.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. _She has got to be kidding. She knows exactly! _He thought.

"Sam, you're… umm…" He thought for a second, then pointed to her stomach. He didn't want her mom to hear them.

"No, I'm not."

"What? Yes, you are."

"NO, I AM NOT."

He shook his head in confusion. "Wh-wh-wha…"

"I just told you that." She took what-she-was-smoking out of his hand. "You know as a joke." and took a puff.

"You gotta be in denial right now, because you are, you know."

"I'm not! OKAY! End of story!"

"Tell me this, Sam… If you aren't, then explain to me how the test said it positive?"

"It was a dud!"

He just stood there. "I think you need to see a doctor to be sure."

"No, Freddie, I'm not going, because I know…"

"You know what?"

It was silent for a moment or so.

"Well?" He waited… "You are okay?"

She just turned her back toward him.

"Sam?" He walked toward and face her, where she was sitting on the bed.

It got silent again, but only for a few seconds until she let out a loud cry. "SAM!" He rushed over, and she reached out to him to put her arms around him. She was so scared. It wasn't likely of Sam to be depressed. "It's going to be alright," Freddie tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not! This is horrible!" She let go of him. "We can't do this. We need to do the second option. We're not ready! "

He frowned at the word, _option_. He knew what she meant. All he could say is, "Oh no! You can't! I mean, you said yourself that you don't believe in that! "

"It's my choice..." she mumbled under her breath, but loud enough so Freddie could hear.

"I do know that I helped, don't you? I should get a say in this too."

"Maybe it's not yours." she said softly.

He was looking down at the floor, then quickly shifted his head up. "What…"

"Maybe you weren't the only one." She looked down. "I was pretty messed up at that party and maybe…"

"SAM!" His mouth dropped wide open. "H-how? When? WHO?" He had gotten a bit too loud on the last word.

"Freddie, chill, I said maybe! Don't get all worked up."

"How can I just chill?" Freddie panicked. "My girlfriend just said I might not be the father of her child!" He paced back and forth across the floor, and she was repeating, "just leave." He wouldn't listen, and was very angry.

A few seconds pasted, and someone spoke. "I just came up here because I heard screaming. Is everything alright?"

He looked up from the floor where he was staring into a daze, and he just froze and gulped.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"Uh, nothing." He said nervously.

"Then why is she crying?"

_She must've not heard me say, father and child. _He thought.

Sam quickly jumped off her bed and went to the person. "Mom, leave us alone!"

"Not until I know why you were crying." Pam's look was serious, yet unbelieving to Sam as she sighed heavily.

Freddie just stood there, still. Pam walked closer to him and asked, "What do you do?"

"Geez, Mother, get outta here!" Sam spoke very loudly. She was annoyed. "He didn't do anything to me!"

Pam thought for a second. "Ya sure?"

"As if you would even care…" Sam mumbled softly, but Pam heard.

"Okay, whatever. I'm just trying to be a better parent." She was about to walk out until she looked at Freddie, then Sam, and back at him again. She cracked a smile. "You knocked her up, didn't you?"

Freddie's eyes widen. "Uh-no, Ms. Puckett, not me."

She turned her smile into a frown. "Uh-huh. You's a liar."

"Mom!" Sam snapped. "Get the heck out of here now!" She started to walk closer to her. "Better yet, Freddie, you get out too!" She demanded once again as she looked at him.

He took a look at her, with an angry face, for a second or so. "Fine! I'll go!" He stormed out the bedroom, then the front door.

Pam sighed heavily. Sam just rolled her eyes and said softly this time, "Please. Leave me alone."

"Okay, but if you wanna talk, I'll be here…"

"Sure, Mom, whatever. Bye!" Sam said sarcastically.

Pam left. Sam laid back, onto the bed.

* * *

**Well, that's as far as I got right now… Hopefully I can think of the next chapter really quick. *insert sad face here* … I really want to finish this story, though I'm having a major writers block for this…**


End file.
